


Два письма

by ShatrisLerran



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes, Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Letters, Poetry, Write a letter to another Universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatrisLerran/pseuds/ShatrisLerran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда внезапно приходит в голову мысль написать письмо незнакомцу в другую Вселенную</p>
            </blockquote>





	Два письма

**Миттермайер - Форкосигану**

Я не помню, откуда и как эта мысль мне пришла  
Написать вам письмо, незнакомец с далекой планеты,  
И не знаю, дойдет ли, и стоит ли ждать мне ответа,  
Я пойму, если вам не позволят ответить дела. 

Так, с чего бы начать... Здесь Империя (только одна),  
Арсенал всех известных военных стратегий и тактик,  
И еще одна общая точка на картах галактик -   
Колыбель человечества, что больше нам не нужна.

В Нойе-Ланде опять кавардак, к сожалению, но  
Завоеванный мир не желает сдаваться без боя,  
Вам, уверен, знакома проблема и все остальное.   
Я, по счастью, не регент, но тоже работы полно.

Да, наследник престола растет. Этот долг вам знаком -   
Сохранять все, что было завещано нам сюзереном.   
Я надеюсь, получится что-то сберечь неизменным,  
Ваш успех в этом деле мне будет служить маяком.

 

**Форкосиган - Миттермайеру**

Вам, коллега по роли, пишу этот странный ответ,   
Я надеюсь, что луч передаст его без искажений.  
Но, насколько я знаю, вы тоже не ждете сражений,  
Так что хочется верить, что этой опасности нет.

У нас все как обычно, осваиваем Сергияр,  
На Комарре опять демократы зачем-то бунтуют,  
А в столице плетутся комплоты, но, к счастью, впустую,  
И Совет наших графов - проблема теперь не моя.

Иногда еще хочется просто - на мостик и в бой,   
Не искать компромиссы, не искоренять предрассудки.  
Но политика язвой опять отзовется в желудке -  
Не сочтите за жалобу, просто сценарий такой.

Хорошо, что в него входит все: дом, работа, семья.  
Мне известен мой путь, ваш начертан лишь наполовину,  
Но я верю, что вы в свой черед завещаете сыну,  
Свое место у трона Империи так же как я.


End file.
